


Hidden Gem in the Forbidden Section

by WyoRanger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Shemale, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Hermione discovers a particular book in the forbidden section. The more she uses it’s spells, the more she begins to change.





	1. Prologue - Curious Beginnings

Hermione Granger felt as if she was on cloud nine as she signed in on the check-in roster for the library’s Restricted Section. Professor McGonagall had blessed her with an all access, year long pass to one of the most guarded areas of the school. Hermione had struggled to stay on her feet when she was handed the slip of paper and even had to pinch herself to ensure she was indeed awake and not dreaming. 

That was twenty minutes ago. Now, she browsed the covers of the magical books that collected dust. ‘It’s such a pity, keeping these back here where they hardly ever get touched, let alone ever get opened,’ she thought to herself as she ran a finger over a thick layer of dust. She cleared more dust off the spine of the thick old book and inspected the title. 

“'Appalling Afflictions of the Anus and How to Cure Them: Pictures Included’? That would explain why it hasn’t been touched.” She continued from book to book, row by row. “'Terrific Torture Techniques of the Thirteenth Century’. Barbaric. ‘Candy Concoctions for the Comical Clowns’? I bet the twins are the reason this is back here.”

Hermione’ fingers brushed over a few more books before stopping and retracing the line in the dust, coming to a stop at a book so old she was sure Dumbledore hadn’t even been born yet when it was written. She wasn’t sure what it was about the book that had caught her attention, but she felt as if she absolutely had to read it. As if afraid the book would fall apart or turn to dust, she gingerly pulled it from the shelf and blew the dust from its cover. 

“'Lilith’s List of Spells for the Lustful’?” Hermione felt her face turn red as the books subject matter clicked in her head. She looked around cautiously to see if anybody had noticed, completely forgetting that she was the only one in the Forbidden Section. The temptation was too much for her and she flipped open the cover and began to read. 

The chapter guide itself was enough to make anybody get hot under the collar. 'Stamina Spells for Studs’, 'Orgasm Overload’, and even 'Stimulation Spells Without the Satisfaction’ just to name a few. 'Maybe I’ll give it a try…for research,’ Hermione thought to herself. 'But what will the librarian think when I check it out?’

A plan developed in her mind that felt so foreign, so wrong, so…Weasley-like. Hermione double-checked that she wasn’t being watched before pulling out her wand, whispered a few incantations while waving her wand over the binding of the book to dispel any hexes or curses that might prevent it from being snuck out, then transfigured the book into a pen and placed it inside her robes. Hermione was so eager to get back to the Gryffindor tower to read through the book that she grabbed the 'Terrific Torture Techniques’ book without thinking , in order to not seem suspicious for not checking anything out, and hurried off to check it out. 

——————————————

Hermione rushed up the stairs of the dormitory to the girls’ side and practically dove onto her bed after ensuring that the room was empty and pulled 'Lilith’s List’ out and began reading as fast as her eyes could manage. She was in the middle of memorizing a spell that could supposedly induce a euphoric sensation, a “…micro-orgasm in the target of the spell…” a quote claimed, when Ginny walked in. 

Hermione hid the book under her bed’s covers as Ginny walked by. “Hi Ginny.”

“Hey Hermione,” Ginny replied, walking past towards her own bed. She bent over at her trunk, digging through it for something important. Hermione glanced at the book under the covers, then her wand, and finally Ginny. 

'She won’t know. How would she know? Just a brief second and then I’ll end the spell. She’ll think it was a spasm of some sort.’ Hermione gripped her wand, aimed, and muttered under her breath, “Euphasm.”

She held the spell for only a moment before cutting it off and hiding her wand, but the result was noticeable. Ginny’s body had stiffened, her legs clenched together as her arm snapped forward to grip the lid of the trunk tightly, and a small barely audible moan escaped her lips. Hermione grabbed a random book from her nightstand, burying her wide-eyed face in the center of the book before Ginny could turn around. 

“D-Did you say something, Ginny?” Hermione asked, hoping to through any possible suspicion off of her. 

Ginny turned shakily, her face almost as red as her hair. “N-No. I d-didn’t say anything. I-I j-just…nothing. Never mind.” 

Ginny found what she was looking for and quickly left, her face still a shade of pink. Hermione lowered her book and looked back over at Ginny’s trunk. A small but noticeable puddle lay where Ginny had been kneeling, indicating the spell’s success. Thoroughly excited, Hermione inspected the next spell in the hidden book. With wand in hand, she pointed at herself and said, “Fatunira.”


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the baths.

Hermione peaked her head out of the girl’s dormitory, praying that nobody would notice her as she crept towards the common room exit. Thankfully, everyone seemed preoccupied with the Weasley twins and some joke they were telling. She slipped through the exit into the hallway and took off for the nearest lavatory as fast as she could without rousing any suspicion. 

A few moments later she had locked the stall door behind her and just breathed, trying to calm her facing heart. Peaking beneath the stall’s sides, she made sure she was all alone before slowly lifting the edge of her skirt. Between her legs, held in place by her white panties, was the result of her using the Fatunira spell. She lowered the garment and let the magical cock hang low. 

“This…is bad. There was no counter-spell listed anywhere in that book. And I can’t take this to Madam Pomfrey or else I’ll have to explain where I got the spell from. And that would mean admitting to stealing that book.” 

Thinking of the book made her think of remember using the Euphasm spell on Ginny, giving the unsuspecting Weasley girl a sudden orgasm. Hermione bit her lower lip as her body began to tingle. She felt the cock between her legs begin to harden, growing in length the more turned on she felt. “That was unexpected. I wonder if…”

She hesitantly ran her finger over the tip, moaning slightly at the sensation. Wrapping her fingers around the shaft she began to stroke, slowly at first but slowly increasing in speed as the cock began to throb in her hand.   
“Oh…my…god! This is…so wrong. But it feels so-”

Suddenly the door to the lavatory opened and several giggling voices entered in. Hermione quickly sat on the toilet, trying to remain inconspicuous. The girls chatted away just outside her stall, probably adjusting their make-up, but all Hermione could think of was them leaving so she could finish. 

‘So close,’ she thought to herself. Slowly stroking once more she thought, ‘Just a little more. Please, ladies, just leave. I’m almost there. Oh no, I’m about to cum. Leave already! It’s…I’m…cummingggg!’

Hermione’ body tensed as her cock pulsed, shooting several squirts all over the stall door and coating it in warm, sticky cum. Panting, Hermione leaned back against the wall, licking her lips at the thought of cleaning her own cum with her tongue. 

“Hey, you okay in there?” Asked one of the girls, knocking on Hermione’s stall. “We heard a noise and figured we’d check on you.”

“Oh, I-I’m f-fine. S-Stomach problems is all.”

“If you say so,” the girl responded before leaving with the rest of her group. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at being alone again. Looking at her mess once more, she reached forward and scooped some onto her finger and sucked it clean. Her eyes rolled back into her head and another moan rumbled in her throat. 

Suddenly her senses returned to her and she was her normal self once more. Humiliated at what she had just done, she could have been caught and her unnatural affliction found out, she quickly hid her cock back in her panties and rushed out of the facilities. The entire way out she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of her panties rubbing against the tip of her shaft. 

————————————————

That time of night that Hermione now dreaded came around: bath time. Sure she had bathed with the other girls before, but not since she’d grown her cock, and she was worried about being seen even if she was in one of the private baths. She arrived at the baths late, hoping everybody had already left; go figure she wouldn’t be that lucky. According to the clothing cubbies, at least three other girls were still inside. 

Checking every direction, even though she could hear the Patil twins and Ginny clear enough to know that they were all busy with their relaxing baths, Hermione quickly stripped and wrapped a towel around her body. As quietly as possible she crept down the aisle that housed the private tubs, though as she passed one of the occupied ones, she froze. 

“Parvati, come on,” Padma pleaded. “Ginny is too preoccupied, she won’t notice.”

“You’re such a horny slut, Padma. And loud. Ginny will hear you even if I bind your mouth shut.”

Hermione peered around the corner, her curiosity peaked. The twins were sharing their bath, both of their darker skinned bodies dripping wet with soap suds clinging to them in spots here and there. Padma had a mischievous grin on her face as she rose slowly from the water and spread her womanhood for her sister to see. 

“Parvati,” Padma moaned seductively, her fingers slowly rubbing her clit, “please? I’m so wet for you, and it’s not because of the bath water. Just a quickie is all I’m asking for. If you do this for me, I’ll return the favor.”

Parvati, much like Hermione, had her eyes glued to Padma’s glistening pussy. Parvati licked her lips and inched closer, her soaking wet ass rising up above the surface to redirect Hermione’s focus. Unconsciously, Hermione removed the tented towel from her erect shaft and slowly began to stroke. 

“H-How exactly…would you return the fav-favor?”

Padma leaned in and whispered something into her sister’s ear all the while staring directly into Hermione’s eyes, winking as she finished. Parvati turned slowly, catching sight of Hermione, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Her-Hermione?!” Parvati squeaked, her face red, though from the steam of the bath or from embarrassment Hermione couldn’t tell. 

“Care to join us?” Padma asked as she traced her finger along Parvati’s chin, down her neck, before twirling around her sister’s hard nipple. 

Without thinking, Hermione removed her towel and rounded the corner. At the sight of the twins’ looks of shock she realized her mistake. All 11 inches stood hard and straight, throbbing and dripping precum. Face flushed red from arousal and embarrassment, Hermione tried to cover her cock. 

“How in the world have you managed to hide that all these years?!” Padma asked, her hungry eyes practically shining with excitement as she licked her lips. 

“I…it’s a relatively new addition,” Hermione hid her face in her long hair. Not wanting to tell the whole truth, she said, “I…found…a spell and used it without knowing what it actually did. This is the result.”

“Bloody amazing result if you ask us, isn’t that right Parvati?”

“Blo-Bloody am-amazing,” Parvati stammered in agreement. “You won’t tell anybody else about my sister and I, will you?”

“Not if you keep this a secret,” Hermione answered as she slowly entered the bath with the twins. She realized that her gaze had been glued to Parvati’s ass and pussy. Glancing up, she found that Padma had noticed. 

“Sounds like a deal to us,” Padma smiled seductively. “Now how about we seal the deal? You can use Parvati’s cunt while I use her mouth.”

It was as if someone had used the Imperius Curse on Hermione. Her body seemed to move on it’s own, the tip of her cock gliding towards Parvati’s pink pussy as if it were a dementor swooping in to perform its kiss. Grabbing onto the young girl’s hips, Hermione gave one big thrust, moaning as she felt herself hit balls deep. Meanwhile, Padma grabbed a handful of her sister’s hair and shoved Her face against her clit, grinding herself against Parvati’s tongue. 

“That’s it, sis. Eat my cunt like the slut you are. Fuck it feels so good when Hermione fucks you while you do this. Each thrust drives you against me, your moans feel so fucking good!”

Parvati swirled her tongue around her sister’s clit, moaning deep and long with each thrust from Hermione. She busied her fingers by burying them deep inside Padma’s pussy, forming a hook so she could easily finger-fuck the spot that she knew would cause her sister to cum quickly. 

“Oh fuck me,” Padma moaned, biting her lower lip to keep from being too loud. “Just like that, keep eating and fucking me just like that! Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I’m about…I’m cumming!”

Hermione pounded into Parvati even harder, feeling the girl clench around her cock as she too began to cum. The sensation was too much, forcing Hermione to give one final, rough thrust. Warm cum flooded Parvati’s womb, filling her in only a few squirts until it dripped from her into the hot bath water.   
Pulling out, Hermione gripped her shaft and gave a few quick tugs, shooting a few last strings over Parvati’s ass. 

Parvati slumped into the water, panting and still shaking from her orgasm. Padma, however, waded over to Hermione, gripping her shaft and kneeling down until the cock was eye level. 

“Please tell me you saved some juice for me.” She leaned forward, kissing the head of the cock before slipping the thick shaft in her mouth and down her throat. 

Hermione gripped her head from both sides, pumping her still sensitive cock in and out, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as Padma gagged and sucked. Hermione felt a hand slip between her thighs, felt fingers squeeze between her cheeks, then a single finger force its way inside oh her ass. Hermione groaned loudly as another orgasm rolled through her and even more cum erupted from her cock to flood Padma’s throat. 

Padma pulled free, fresh cum still spurting from Hermione to splatter on her chest. She dropped back down into the water next to her sister, licking her lips clean even as some of the jizz dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts. 

“W-Whoa. What a load,” Padma panted, trying to catch her breath. “If you ever need another release like that again, hit us up. We’ll be glad to help.”

Hermione nodded, grabbed her towel, and headed back for the dressing area; her head swimming from ecstasy so much so that she forgot all about cleaning up with a bath. Maybe having a cock wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	3. Weird and Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood is very observant.

Hermione wrapped her towel around herself, trying her best to hide the bulge between her legs but failing miserably. So preoccupied was she that she failed to notice another person in the dressing area already partially dressed, bent over at the waist trying to slip into a thigh high sock. Hermione stopped where she was to gaze at the exposed bare ass the skirt hadn’t managed to cover. A sensation she was slowly becoming used to sprung to life once more, pressing against her towel so hard that she knew it would be impossible to hide. 

She quickly grabbed her clothes from the locker, trying to remain unnoticed. 

“Hermione?” Ginny asked, turning around to face her friend’s back. “I thought I heard you in here earlier.”

Hermione’s heart leapt into her throat, fearing that Ginny had overheard her and the Patil twins. Lowering the clothes in her arms so as to hide the bulge beneath her towel, she turned and put on the best poker face she could manage. 

“Oh hey, Ginny. I didn’t realize that was you. You just finishing up in here too?”

“Uh-huh,” Ginny nodded, buttoning up her blouse, which Hermione noticed had no bra underneath. She felt her cock throbbing and tried to think of anything else to calm it down. “What were you talking with the twins about? All I could really hear was the sounds of your voices and the splashing of water. What was all that about?”

“Oh, that…that was-,” Hermione laughed nervously as she thought up an excuse. “Padma…told a raunchy joke…had her sister and I laughing…Parvati splashed water at her for it.”

Ginny looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. “I see. Well, I really must be going. See you back in the dorm room.”

She turned and walked towards the door, bare ass still exposed by her skirt that refused to be worn correctly. Hermione rubbed the length of the bulge, groaning to herself as she imagined bending Ginny over in the common room and plowing away on that ass. She shook her head to clear that image, hoping to calm down enough to hide her erection. 

It only partially worked as her cock slowly shrunk back down to a manageable size. Hermione quickly got dressed, though she could have sworn that she had worn panties earlier. She checked everywhere but was unable to find them. 

“I KNOW I wore a set when I came in here. I remember taking them off. Where the bloody hell are they? Fuck. This is going to suck.”  
She checked herself in the mirror, groaning as she saw that even soft her cock hung almost to the edge of her skirt. When she turned it would sway and cause the fabric to move unnaturally. Anybody with a keen eye would instantly know she was hiding something underneath. 

“Just act casual. No sudden movements. The dormitory isn’t far off. And with it being this late I doubt anybody else will be out.”

————————————————

‘Damn my luck,’ Hermione cursed at herself. Immediately upon exiting the bath, she had run into Luna Lovegood. Normally, she would have loved the company as she walked back to the dormitory. Now, given her current condition and no panties to cover up with, she dreaded running into somebody she knew.   
“Hello, Hermione,” Luna said with her soft, almost trance-like voice. “Did you just finish up with a bath?”

“Yes, Luna. I’m heading back up the the dorms so if you’ll just excuse me…”

“I’m sorry but would you be willing to help me locate something?” Luna asked. “I know I left it in the room at the end of the hall but I’ve been unsuccessful in locating it.”

Hermione groaned but agreed. She’d never been the kind of person to say no to a friend in need. 

“Lead the way.”

Smiling, Luna turned and skipped ahead leaving Hermione to try and keep up. 

“Luna,” Hermione called after, struggling with keeping up and hiding her cock as it tried to peek out from under her skirt. Luna stopped at a door, opened it, and slipped inside, only stopping long enough to look back with a sly smile. 

Hermione arrived at the door and entered, jumping as the door slammed behind her and Luna wrapping her arms around her from behind. Hermione suppressed a moan as Luna fondled her breasts with one hand as the other trailed its way down towards the band of her skirt. 

“You wouldn’t believe how badly I’ve wanted to hold these massive breasts of yours in my hands,” Luna whispered into Hermione’s ear, sending shivers down the girl’s spine. “And don’t think that I didn’t notice that new growth of yours. What did you do, try out the Eroctus Spell from The Quibbler? I haven’t had any luck with it myself, but you’re the smartest witch I know. If anybody could figure it out it’d be you.”

Her hand slipped under the band of her skirt and gripped Hermione’s shaft, slowly stroking its length as it hardened in her hand. 

“L-Luna,” Hermione moaned as she struggled in the girl’s arms, half-heartedly trying to to prevent the molestation she was receiving. “S-Stop…please…I…I don’t want-”

“Don’t want what? Don’t want to be forced? Or is it that you don’t want to be dominated by another girl?”

Luna spun Hermione around and pushed her towards an unused teacher’s desk, pinning her down as she kissed Hermione’s neck sensually. Gripping both of Hermione’s wrists in one hand Luna used her other hand to reach up her captive’s skirt to fondle her balls and stroke her shaft, eliciting another moan from her lips. 

“Luna, stop…teasing…I want…more-”

Luna pulled out her wand and pointed at Hermione’s wrists, binding them together and attaching them to the desk to keep her from escaping. She then pushed Hermione’s knees apart and slipped in between, lifting the skirt to expose the hidden cock, and licked her lips hungrily. 

“I would have preferred to eat your pussy until you came all over my face, but I guess I’ll have to settle for sucking your cock until you blow your load over my face instead. Ready or not, here you cum.”

Luna’s lips parted and swallowed Hermione’s cock until her chin reached the balls. She held it there for several seconds, the head of the cock down her throat blocking off her airway. Finally, she pulled back up for air with a wet pop, saliva stringing from her lips to the tip of the cock. 

“I think you’ve just passed Hagrid’s dog, Fang, as having the largest cock I’ve ever had. Congratulations.”

“You really are Loony, Luna,” Hermione said, trying desperately not to think of Luna on all fours as Fang thrust his knot into her cunt as he began pumping his hot and steamy load deep into her womb. Hermione tried to shake the image out of her head even as she became even more aroused, precum dripping from her cock. 

“You say that, but your cock seems to enjoy it.” Luna climbed onto the desk, straddling Hermione and lifting her own skirt to reveal her dripping wet cunt. She lowered herself slowly, ripping open her blouse to pinch and tug on her nipples. Gasping as the head of the cock finally slipped inside of her, Luna stopped lowering herself down in order to gyrate her hips, teasing only the tip of Hermione’s cock. “Tell me, fucktoy, how does my pussy feel on the head of your cock? Do you want more? Do you want me to ride you until you cum?”

“Gah, please, no…no more,” Hermione moaned with each small movement. 

“No? You don’t want this pussy to ride you raw until you can’t take anymore?” Luna leaned in close, her hot breath in Hermione’s ear as she whispered, “I know you want to. I can feel your cock throbbing, practically begging for release. I can give you that release, all you have to do is say ‘yes’.”

Hermione’s back arched as she struggled. She could feel the need building inside of her as if it were a volcano ready to erupt. “P-Please, Luna…let me…gah…let me…cum.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Luna dropped down quick. She cried out as the tip of the cock pounded against her womb. Bouncing her hips quickly, she leaned in and kissed Hermione, their tongues wrestling in between their lips.

Time blurred as they fucked, their sweaty bodies smacking against each other as They made each other cum over and over again, leaving a mess all over the desk they were on. And when Luna finally did remover herself from Hermione’s cock, Hermione was too weak to follow suit. The only movements she made were uncontrollable convulsions as her sensitive cock throbbed and shot out another string of cum. 

“Best. Fuck. Ever,” Luna panted as she shakily removed her captive’s bindings. “God, I can’t even feel my legs right now. They are just so numb. You really ought to keep that. Or just keep recasting the spell whenever it wears off. Or don’t. I’ll fuck you whichever way no matter what.”

Without even readjusting her skirt or blouse, Luna skipped over to the door and left, cum still dripping from between her legs.


	4. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ginny, she can’t catch a break.

Several days had flown by since Hermione’s orgasmic fun with Luna. Afraid that anymore sex might expose her secret to the staff, she settled on simple masturbation. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than nothing. That, and using the other spell she’d learned, Euphasm, meant that she had plenty to jerk off to. 

Today, she was having her fun at Ginny’s expense. Starting at breakfast, Hermione started off weak. Keeping her eyes on her meal while she munched with her free hand, she aimed at the Weasley girl from under the table. 

“Euphasm,” she muttered through a mouthful of food. She held the spell until she heard a fork clatter onto the plate across from her. Everyone’s face was now on Ginny whose face had turned as red as her hair. 

“Oi, Ginny, you all right?” Ron asked. 

“I’m…I’m good, Ron,” Ginny replied, her voice shaky. “Just…a cramp is all.”

“You’re bright red, Ginny,” Harry pointed out, holding his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. “And you’re awfully warm, almost hot. You should see Madam Pomfrey if you aren’t feeling well.”

“I’ll be fine…just cramps is all. Now if you’ll excuse me. Hermione, care to join me?”

“Sure,” Hermione responded as she hid a grin. Any excuse to abuse the spell made Hermione’s cock throb with excitement. She followed Ginny out the great hall, making sure to cast another euphasm charm at the end of the table and watching as the poor ginger stutter-stepped. Those nearby turned to look at Ginny, some even glancing down as a few glistening drops caught their eyes as they dripped onto the floor. 

Ginny shook for a moment before mustering her strength and pushing on. 

“Ginny, are you sure you’re okay? The nurse is nearby if you want to stop by there and get checked out.”

“"N-No…I’m f-f-fine…I promise.”

Hermione licked her lips hungrily, preparing another charm as the two entered the lavatory. Walking up to the sinks, Ginny turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face. Bent over as she was, Hermione could see just how wet her friend had become. She was honestly surprised the poor girl hadn’t made a mess all over the Great Hall’s floor. 

“Euphasm,” Hermione whispered as Ginny splashed more water on her face. A loud moan escaped Ginny’s lips as her knees shook and buckled under her. Hermione held the spell, allowing it to build in power until her friend’s knuckles turned white from gripping the sink so tightly. A puddle slowly spread from beneath the girl’s skirt, soaking her knees and thigh highs. 

“Gah! Wh-what…th-the…f-f-fuccckkkOHBLLLLOOOODDDYYYHELL!”   
Ginny moaned, gripping at whatever she could get ahold of as she road out the wave of pleasure. Finally Hermione lifted the charm, leaving her laying in her own fluids as she caught her breath. 

“Ginny, you okay?” Hermione’s voice held no concern. She knew what had happened. She was just waiting for the poor girl to realize it herself. Several mumbled and unintelligible words escaped her lips as she struggled to even lift one arm. “What was that? If you’re asking what happened I’d be more than happy to explain.”

Hermione stood over her friend’s face, letting the girl see the cock as it hung low, barely covered by the skirt she was wearing. She then pulled her wand out of hiding and twirled it around her fingers playfully. 

“You see, I found a very interesting book a while back. It had some rather interesting spells and charms. One such charm gave me this hard-to-hide monster,” she said, reaching beneath her skirt and gripping the thick shaft. “The other…well, you’ve felt its effects first hand several times today. I mean, you’re practically laying in the result.”

By this time, Ginny had regained some stamina. She rolled herself onto one elbow and wiped a few strands of hair from her face as she looked up at the cock, then into Hermione’s eyes. 

“You’ve…that spell, it’s changed you. We’ve got to go see McGonagall. She’ll know how to fix…that.”

“You think I want this fixed? Well, I did at first. But it’s grown on me, quite literally.” Hermione chuckled for a moment before squatting over Ginny’s face, her cock against the girl’s cheek as she held her wand in front of her new toy’s face. “Now, let’s see how long it’ll take to break you in. I’m thinking you won’t last a day of teasing with this spell before your brain snaps and you beg for this fat cock of mine. What do you think, care to find out? Oh, and if you think of ratting me out I’ll humiliate you in front of the entire school with these new charms. Just imagine, The Girl Who Came In Front of the Entire School.”

*********************************************

Ginny felt exposed as she walked down the hallway. The cool air blowing between her legs, up her skirt, and against her uncovered cunt didn’t help with the feeling. Hermione had made it clear to her, she was in charge now. Her commands were to be obeyed or else Ginny would regret it. 

The constant twang of pleasure, cast from a distance by Hermione, kept Ginny on her toes. She struggled to keep from cumming, as was her orders from the mistress. As if she needed it. Cumming in front of everyone would ruin her. She’d never be able to show her face again if she was embarrassed like that. 

Lunch was always worse, however. Taking a drink of pumpkin juice was made difficult; Ginny always found herself struggling not to cum and not choke on her drink. Maintaining her composure was becoming harder as the day wore on. 

That night, after classes had ended, Ginny trudged her way back towards the dormitory. She felt drenched beneath her skirt, her pussy aching for release from a long day of torturous teasing. So numb was she to everything around her, she didn’t notice the individual skipping down the hall towards her until the girl was practically on top of her. 

“Hello Ginny,” Luna said dreamily. “Lovely night out, isn’t it?”

“Huh? Oh, hi Luna. Yes, I suppose it is.”

“You seem distracted. Care to take a walk? It might help clear your head.”

“No. I shouldn’t. Hermione might…I mean I should get back to my room.”

Luna’s demeanor seemed to change as she leaned in, her face almost harder than her normally soft self. 

“Your mistress told me to say that she demands it.”

Ginny froze. 

“M-Mistress Granger sent you?”

“Yes. Now come along, or should I tell your mistress that you were refusing a direct order?”

“N-NO! I’ll…I’ll come. Please, lead the way.”


	5. A Blonde, Brunette, and a Redhead Walk into a Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the series cums to an end, we find out what happens to Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

Luna lead the way, humming to herself. Dreading the upcoming meeting with the mistress, Ginny still couldn’t resist feeling herself becoming wet. She cursed at having let herself become trained so easily. Just thinking about Mistress Granger sent unwanted waves of excitement through her body, leaving her a frustrated, dripping wet mess. 

Ginny followed Luna into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, flinching as the door closed behind her. Gone were the moans and wails of Myrtle. Instead, the spirit now floated as if laying on her front; chin propped up on her palms and her knees bent so that her feet crossed in the air. 

“It’s so BIG,” Myrtle moaned sensually. “You know I caught a glimpse of Harry’s when he came to the prefects’ bathroom during that Triwizard Tournament. He was big, but you put poor Harry to shame.”

“Oh Hermione,” Luna called out in a sing-song voice. “I’ve brought our little toy like you asked.”

Hermione sat on the wash bin, her cock fully erected as she stroked it lovingly. Her eyes were alight with lust as she put down her copy of ‘Lilith’s List of Spells for the Lustful’. Ginny eyed the book warily, certain that the cause of Hermione’s current condition, and possibly the cure to it, was inside its cover. 

Ginny’s eyes shifted, taking in Hermione for the first time that day. Her friend wore thigh high socks with a short black skirt that seemed too small to hide the massive cock. Her blouse was worn loose and unbuttoned, with no trace of a bra underneath. The obvious display of eroticism made Ginny weak in the knees. 

“It’s about time,” Hermione bitched. She hopped off the sink and strode forward until her cock was inches away from Luna. “I think you deserve a nice reward of some sort.”  
Hermione lifted her hand, stroking the girl’s face and chin lovingly before gripping Luna’s tie and pulling her into a passionate kiss. With Luna and Hermione distracted with their make-out session, Ginny quietly skirted her way around them and grabbed the book, flipping through it as she searched for an answer. 

Glancing over her shoulder to ensure that she still had time, Ginny read frantically. She finally stopped on a page that caught her eye, one that might help her turn the situation around on Hermione. 

“You’re such a troublesome slut,” Hermione whispered into Ginny’s ear. Ginny went rigid and dropped the book, reaching for her wand. She turned quickly, hoping the spell she’d just read would help, but a swift backhand from Hermione sent her wand flying. “What were you trying for? Jinx me? Curse me? Try to undo this magnificent cock of mine? I don’t think so. Imperio!”

Ginny felt her body betray her as Hermione took control of her. Hermione laughed and twirled her wand in her fingers. 

“Now, what should I force you to do? Piss yourself in front of Harry? Finger fuck yourself during potions class for Professor Snape to watch? Maybe I’ll just turn you into Gryffindor’s slut for anyone to use whenever they want. Tell me, what do you think I should do?”

“Um, I think I’ve got an idea.” Luna leaned in and whispered into Hermione’s ear. Ginny couldn’t catch a word, but based on the gleeful look Hermione had she was certain she’d hate whatever it was. 

“Well, it’s not as debasing as I was hoping it would be, but fuck I bet it’ll feel amazing.” Hermione turned away from Ginny, getting down on her knees and placing her face down against the ground. Ginny, still caught up in the Imperius curse, was unable to move or look away. “Well, my ass isn’t going to eat itself. Get that tongue working, bitch. And don’t forget to polish up my balls while you’re at it.”

She tried to resist, tried to keep her tongue from slipping out from between her lips. Tried to keep from feeling more and more aroused as her tongue swirled around Hermione’s rim. The taste, the smell, the warmth of Hermione’s ass wrapped around her face; Ginny soon lost it. Working her way from the balls to taint, and all the way back to the ass where she buried her tongue deep. 

“Oh god, Ginny,” Hermione moaned loudly as Luna and Myrtle watched. “That’s it, just like that you slut. Eat my fucking ass.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Hermione demanded after a few minutes of enjoying Ginny’s tongue. “Come around here. I want to look you in the eyes as I give you your first throat fucking.”

Hermione stood and pulled Ginny around to her front by her hair, slapping the girl in her face with her thick cock. Ginny gulped nervously as the curse forced her head forward, lips parting wide as the head of the cock pressed inside and down her throat. Hermione watched as Ginny’s eyes began to water, her mascara beginning to run down her cheeks as she began to gag and choke. With a wet plop, Hermione pulled her shaft from Ginny’s throat. 

“Poor little fucktoy. You’ll get used to having a cock down your throat soon enough. I just hope you lubed up my cock enough for your ass. It’d be a shame if I split you wide open just as we were beginning to have fun.”

“Wha-…n-no! Please, Hermione, not my ass!”

No amount of pleading helped her as the curse forced her to turn and offer her ass up to Hermione. With a forceful thrust, the head of the cock pushed in, stretching Ginny wide. Her whole body tensed at the sudden and painful intrusion, but with each powerful thrust the pain lessened and the wetter her cunt became. 

Hermione rode her hard, gripping Ginny’s hair as if it were the reins on a horse. The harder she thrusted, the more Ginny’s pussy ached for attention. Ginny bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep her moans quiet and to try and keep from cumming. She knew that at any moment, if she stopped focusing, she’d break and gush all over Hermione’s cock. 

She may have succeeded, but she cracked as soon as she heard Hermione begin grunting, her cock pulsing in Ginny’s ass as it prepared to explode. 

“Oh fuck, Ginny! Your ass…your ass is amazing! I’m about to….gah…I’M CUMMINGGGG!”

Warm cum flooded Ginny’s ass, squeezing around Hermione’s cock to drip onto the floor in a puddle. The filling sensation drove Ginny past her limits as her body convulsed, her own fluids gushing down her inner thighs to mix with Hermione’s cum. 

“God damn that feels amazinggg!” Hermione moaned as her cock slipped out from Ginny’s ass. She turned Ginny around and grinned, her cock already hardening once more. “I hope you are ready for round two you filthy cumdump.”

*********************************************

Ginny came to once it had all finished, though how long ago that had been, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was she was sore all over, covered in hot spunk with more of it dripping from every hole, and that the Imperius curse seemed to have lifted at some point. Bleary eyed, she glanced around and found Hermione and Luna fucking like animals against one of the bathroom stall doors. 

Between them and her sat discarded clothes and wands, as well as Hermione’s copy of ‘Lilith’s List of Spells for the Lustful’. 

Ginny began to crawl, dragging her cum-drenched body across the floor until she reached the pile. She flipped back to the page she had been on before and read the spell before grabbing a wand and aiming at the other girls. 

“Hey, you bunch of cum-guzzling, ass-munching cock-sleeves. Look what I’ve got.”

Hermione’s and Luna’s heads whipped around, both startled that Ginny was already awake. Realizing that they were unarmed, trapped at the back of the girls’ lavatory, and had a cum-soaked pissed off ginger pointing a wand in their direction, the two of them separated themselves and raised their arms defeated. 

“Stupify,” Ginny cried out, shooting the stunning spell at Luna and knocking her unconscious. Next up she pointed at Hermione and smiled. “You know, I actually feel better than I have in a long while. I’ve finally been properly used. Hell, most of the boys here were too scared to attempt to rape me, even when I gave them every opportunity. I mean, I went around most days without any panties on and my skirt too short, doing anything I could to show off for them and they were STILL too scared to do anything.”

“What are you saying?” Hermione asked, thinking back to the night in the washroom where she’d seen just that; Ginny with no panties, bent over at the waist seemingly unknowingly showing off her bare cunt. “You wanted me to rape you?”

“Not necessarily you, just somebody with a cock. But now that I’ve lived out that fantasy, I’m already bored with it. I want something new, and I have just the thing in mind.” Ginny turned the wand on herself and smiled a wicked grin that scared Hermione as well as make her cock throb even harder than before. “Fatunira.”


End file.
